User blog:JmLyan/Aljira, the Aspect of Darkness
Aljira, the Aspect of Darkness is a custom champion in League of Legends. Her numbers possibly should be lower due to her versatility, but the kit is the main focus for now. Abilities Deals }} magic damage to enemy units inside the field each second.}} enemies inside the field by %.}} Reduces the magic resistance of enemies inside the field by .}} |description3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} After a delay, Aljira strikes a target 250-radius area with fire, dealing magic damage and creating a Field of Fury in the area. |description2 = Ignites the field, dealing an additional }} magic damage to enemy units hit by the strike over 3 seconds.}} enemies hit for seconds and converts the field to a Field of Fury.}} Converts the field into a Field of Fury, resizes it to a 400 units circle and causes it to deal an additional magic damage.}} |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} Aljira fires a sphere of dark energy in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy units it passes through and creating a 400-units wide Field of Malice in its path. |description2 = Converts the field to a Field of Malice and creates a wall of impassable terrain around it for seconds.}} Enemy units hit by the dark sphere while on a Field of Malice are for seconds.}} Enemy units inside the field are 500 units. The field is then converted to a Field of Malice.}} |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 950 |cost = 35 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} Aljira creates a 300-radius Field of Agony around a target allied unit that follows it around, also shielding it for 5 seconds if it is a champion. |description2 = If the field is converted to another aspect or detonated while the shield is active, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage in a 300-radius area around it. |description3 = Increases the targeted ally's attack speed by % for 6 seconds and converts the field to a Field of Agony that remains in place.}} Teleports the targeted ally to the furthest short edge of the field and converts the field to a Field of Agony that remains in place.}} Allied champions whose Fields of Agony collide gain % bonus movement speed.}} |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} Aljira detonates all of her fields, dealing magic damage to enemy units in addition to bonus effects based on their aspects. Each enemy unit can only be damaged by a single explosion, but additional effects of multiple aspects can all apply to the same unit. |description2 = Deals additional magic damage equal to % of the targets' missing health}}.}} for seconds.}} Heals allied champions for health.}} |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} }} Change Log